


Of Baking, Friendship, and Jealous Dads

by cjr09



Series: A Collection of Eldemore Drabbles [4]
Category: Eldemore
Genre: I didn't even know what friendship bread was before I started this so excuse the incorrectness, M/M, Unbeta'd, did I read this at all after writing it nopeeeee, so much baking, so very much baking, there is many people to blame for this monstrosity you know who you are, well you can't tell me wHAT TO DO, what do you mean I can't write about characters that aren't in the offical Eldemore canon yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr09/pseuds/cjr09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sealer learns there's a type of pound-cake-coffee-cake mix called 'Friendship Bread' and the traditions surrounding that.</p><p>It goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Baking, Friendship, and Jealous Dads

When Sorren returns home, the last thing he expects is for his kitchen to look like a war zone.

 

Willy and Fenrir hang around the kitchen like Dires looking for scraps, but they almost never make their own meals and as such never actually _enter_ the kitchen, and Caladaer always cleaned up after himself.

 

Sorren steels himself and carefully enters the battleground that was once his kitchen.

 

The Sealer is staring, wide eyed and unblinking, directly into the oven.

 

“What- what _are_ you doing?” Sorren asks- it was unusual to see the Sealer so focused on anything, nevermind something as fairly simple as cooking.

 

“I’m baking _friends,_ Sorren,” the Sealer whispers urgently, not taking their eyes from the oven where they appear to be baking bread of some kind.

 

Sorren sighs through his nose.

 

“We’ve been over this, you can’t bake new pets into existence the same way you would bake a cake,” he starts, practiced and proven, and the Sealer shakes their head vigorously, finally tearing their eyes from the oven to look at Sorren.

 

“I’m sure if I tried hard enough I _could,_ but this is bread that’ll help me make friends!” The Sealer chirps, grinning broadly in Sorren’s direction before locking their eyes back on the oven, shifting closer to it impatiently.

 

“Don’t sit so close, you’ll burn yourself,” Sorren chides the young hero, and they shift a couple of inches back- it’s better than he was hoping, to be honest, but still- “And you’ll hurt your eyes by looking into the fires like that. It won’t cook any faster with you staring holes into it.”

 

The Sealer retreats reluctantly to clean up their mess and Sorren chalks it up to another one of their strange habits and leaves them be.

* * *

 

 

Sorren should _not_ have chalked this up to another one of their strange habits and left them be.

 

There are loaves of some kind of… sweet bread? A cake, maybe? Willy’s hovering around the kitchen so it must be something sweet- on every available flat surface, plus a few teetering at some dangerous angles, and bowls upon bowls of starter stacked high and dangerous.

 

Willy looks highly amused by this entire situation and Fiore seems to have stolen a loaf for herself- it’s not a wedding cake but she seems content with the steal for now- Muzu and Soulbird are pecking at another happily a few yards away, and the Sealer is still banging about in the kitchen- seems they’re actually cleaning up for once.

 

Sorren sighs through his nose, mentally preparing himself for this conversation and Willy laughs openly at him.

 

“Sealer, why,” Sorren starts, carefully surveying the damage done to his kitchen- they had more bread than he knew what to do with- they could probably feed all of Silverport for a week with all this, and they might actually try- and they simply turn around and smile brightly at him.

 

“I made friendship bread!” They chirp, carefully balancing _yet another_ loaf on a cooling tray, and Willy makes a noise of confusion.

 

“It that what Cally’s callin’ pancakes now? Because I’m pretty sure that’s what pancakes are,” Willy says with a smirk, reaching to grab a slice from Fiore’s cake and she bats him away with her paw, clearly not willing to share.

 

Willy shoots her a wounded look and she flicks her tail in disdain before returning to her pilfered snack and the Sealer snickers from where they’re carefully making room for their latest baked concoction.

 

“And _why_ are you making so much… friendship bread?” Sorren sighs more than asks, and Willy openly laughs at him.

 

“Well, in one of my homework-book stacks, there was a cookbook, so I figured I’d flip through and find something to bake, and I saw that there was something called friendship bread, so I made some! And by some I mean a lot. I kept messing up the recipe or burning it, though, so now I have a bunch of the stuff so I could figure out how to make it right. I think I’ve got it now, though,” they say proudly, seeming genuinely accomplished at doing their homework for once.

 

“I never gave you a cookbook,” Sorren deadpans, and Willy whistles innocently as he tries to sneak past Fiore, who isn’t showing any mercy to her companion.

 

“Willy, no using the Sealer as a personal cook,” Sorren groans, and he sounds pained he even has to think that sentence much less say it, “And Sealer, if you want to make friendship bread, maybe tone down the quantity in which you make it next time?”

 

The Sealer shoots Willy a betrayed glare- he lifts his hands up in mock surrender before returning to trying to steal some of the many loaves of bread lying around- Fiore having given up hoarding the one she was focusing on to make sure Willy didn’t get _any_ \- but they nod reluctantly before turning to wrap their cooking adventure in tin foil- apparently either planning on saving it or dolling it out to the masses.

 

“Wh- you mean we, your _loving family,_ don’t even get to try some?” Willy says, doing his best to sound genuinely hurt.

 

“Nope!” The Sealer chirps happily, moving to dig through the closet under the stairs for their pull-behind wagon, cheering triumphantly when they find it.

 

“Also, do you know where I’d find Azara this time of year? I wanna give her some too- also, do you think I could send some through the post for Seraphina? I’m not sure where I’d find Sully, but maybe I can figure out how to get him some too…” they trail off, returning to the kitchen to stack the loaves like wood into the small wagon.

 

“You’d give friendship bread to _Azara_ but not to your _loving father figure?”_ Willy asks, sounding genuinely distressed, and Sorren echoes the sentiment with, “You’d rather give friendship bread to the Ancient of Oblivion rather than Will?”

 

They nod cheerfully and Willy looks absolutely scandalized.

 

“Sorren, where did we go _wrong?”_ Willy moans, putting a hand over his heart in mock hurt as the Sealer runs out the door, wagon in tow, and Fiore snaps up the last of her bread with all the smugness of a Serval who caught the Humming Bumble.

 

“Maybe it had something to do with you tricking them into baking, Will,” Sorren says, undeniably smug as Willy mourns a plan gone wrong.

* * *

 

The Sealer, as it turned out, was very much capable of making friends through bread.

 

They end up making at _least_ two loaves a day because someone new had come into town or someone’s kid’s dire had gotten sick and _I know how that feels Sorren I need to help them through this._

 

And it was frankly getting a _little_ ridiculous about how they steadfastly refused to share any of it with their adoptive father figures.

 

No, Sorren wasn’t jealous. Caladaer might be and just wasn’t saying anything, but Sorren absolutely wasn’t.

 

(Willy and Fenrir on the other hand were open and loud with their jealousy. Really, putting _Azara_ before them…)

 

(Sorren and Caladaer might be a little jealous.)

 

At this point, everyone in Silverport must’ve gotten friendship bread delivered to their door- and to make matters worse, the Sealer had recruited their bonds and companions to help fend the invading father figures from stealing friendship bread that ‘isn’t theirs’.

 

Willy and Fenrir sulk on the couch as the Sealer bakes happily in the background.

 

“Well, I’ve never seen them this focused on a task before,” Sorren says, more than a little peeved they’d even gotten _Muzu_ to turn against him, saying nothing about why the Sealer wouldn’t share, at least- Vipin, Fiore and Delilah acting much the same.

 

“This is dumb,” Fenrir mutters, sinking angrily into the couch cushions behind him, and Cally huffs a small laugh at his childish display- not that he was acting much better himself, but still.

 

“What do you guys think?” The Sealer asks quietly, letting the assorted creatures around them have a taste before running outside to give some to Vipin- Cally shoots a wounded look at his bonded Elkrin who only smiles blithely, if Elkrin can smile- Willy and Fenrir almost makes a jump for the latest loaf but Fiore stands protectively in front of it, smug and fully prepared to use her claws.

 

“I think we can do better. Another round?” The Sealer asks, carefully munching on a piece themselves before nodding their head, Muzu cawing in the affirmative.

 

“What are they doing to possibly require so much cooking?” Cally asks, genuinely confused, and Fenrir grumbles angrily, glaring daggers at Delilah over the back of the couch.

 

“Probably just doing it to spite you, Willy. You _had_ to sneak them a cookbook, didn’t you?” Fenrir growls, seeming genuinely hurt that his favorite pup wouldn’t give him any of their ‘friendship bread’ nor would Delilah or the Sealer tell him why they wouldn’t.

 

It’s possible they’re all taking this a little too far.

 

“Hey, you were in on that! Don’t pretend you’re innocent in this, Scruffles,” Willy hisses back under his breath, and Sorren decides it’s time to put an end to this argument before they both get in a fight.

 

“Whatever they’re doing, I’m sure they have good reason,” Sorren says as the Sealer returns to staring, unblinking, directly into the fires of the oven.

 

He barely bites back the reprimand on his tongue because he doesn’t want it to _seem_ like they’re all essentially breathing down the Sealer’s neck trying to figure out what they’re up to, even if they all are essentially spying on them in the most obvious way they possibly can be.

 

“We’ll just have to trust their judgment for now,” Sorren says, sitting down next to Willy who immediately winds an arm around the halfborn, grumbling into the top of Sorren’s hair, and Cally starts petting Fenrir’s ears to calm the angry wolfkin- it doesn’t really work, because Fenrir still hates when that’s used against him- but he leans into the touch anyway and Willy snickers at the growl-purring wolfkin. Fenrir flips Willy the bird without turning to look at him.

 

“Done!” The Sealer suddenly shouts from the kitchen, startling them out of their silent contemplation- the young hero barrels into the living room, slightly maniac smile on their face and bearing a loaf of their suddenly famous friendship bread.

 

They slam it down on the coffee table with probably slightly more force than necessary, disturbing the carefully sliced bread and making it fall over in a domino-like fashion, and Sorren raises a curious eyebrow at them.

 

“I’m _done,_ Ancients that took forever, but I’m _done_ and that’s that,” they say, flopping dramatically into the armchair Cally had vacated, groaning and pressing their face into the back of the chair.

 

They flail a hand in the general direction of the loaf of bread.

 

“t’s yours,” they say, muffled by the chair, but just coherent enough to be translated into something close to English.

 

“Wait, really?” Willy asks, bewildered as Fiore jumps across the top of the couch to sling herself along Willy’s shoulders, and he grumbles about ‘traitor’ as he cautiously starts to reach for a slice.

 

The Sealer nods, humming an affirmative into the chair, and Willy and Fenrir both dive for their own slices.

 

Sorren and Caladaer are at least a little more civil about it.

 

The Sealer turns finally- presumably to see if they like it, and at the surprised and delighted faces of their father figures they nod solemnly and flop over the arm of the chair.

 

“Sorren, why is cooking so _hard,_ ” they whine, “It takes so long to figure out what works in a recipe and what doesn’t. I had to do this _so many times to get it perfect._ Never again.”

 

“Aww, kiddo. You were practicing just for us?” Willy teases through a mouthful of the cinnamon-coffee-cake-like treat.

 

The Sealer nods again.

 

Caladaer makes a ‘aww’ing noise through his cake and gets up to awkwardly hug the still-flopped-over-the-chair-with-no-intention-of-moving Sealer, and they hum in thanks.

 

“I told you you were being ridiculous, Will,” Sorren says, and Willy shoves him playfully but not near as focused on the task as he might’ve been if there weren’t delicious friendship bread to eat.

 

“What was Willy doin’?” The Sealer slurs from where Fenrir had half picked them up off the chair in a hug, the wolfkin’s tail going a mile a minute happily.

 

“Willy was all worried you’d forgotten about us,” Fenrir informs them, gently sitting them back down- it doesn’t help because they just fall back over the arm of the chair like a ragdoll- and they laugh a little breathlessly from the force of Fenrir’s hug.

 

“Like you weren’t all ruffled too, Fenny,” Willy mutters, rolling his eyes, and the Sealer laughs more openly this time before falling silent.

 

“… Wait, were you guys actually jealous?”

**Author's Note:**

> there are many people to blame for this, most notably Silverhart and Sphye and I can't actually remember if Benathorn was involved in this or not but probably was so under the bus you go Bena
> 
> straight up I did not read this over so if you see any mistakes let me know and I'll fix 'em up yo
> 
> (PS- the Sealer at the end of this is me at the end of writing this.)
> 
> (PPS- I don't know how to end ficssssssssssss)


End file.
